


Tending

by FeckedSpectrum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckedSpectrum/pseuds/FeckedSpectrum
Summary: Lucifer and Michael are two ends of the apocalypse. Are you sure you want to get between them?





	

There is no reason why this should work out, but Adam knows that it has to.

Michael and Adam’s relationship was just something they fell into. Michael was an angel without a shoulder to perch on and Adam just wanted someone to drink a beer with him and not bitch about his music, which was produced after the Berlin wall fell. It was funny because Adam didn’t really blame Michael for almost ending the world, and Michael seemed to take his acceptance as proof that Adam was the best source of information about earth and human culture. Not that Adam would be so low as to lead Michael on a bit, on occasion. Michael was curious about everything, and so single-minded that he tended to act like a highly dignified 3-year-old, which Adam couldn’t help but fall in love with. And Michael wasn’t used to being so vulnerable around anyone, not since Lucifer, so it really wasn’t any surprise when he reciprocated.

Of course, Adam couldn’t ignore Lucifer. When Michael talked about him, and he hated talking about him, it was clear that they had a closer bond than anything in Creation. Before the fall, they shared the same Grace, the same power, almost the same being. Michael said that he used to feel Lucifer’s wounds and could not tell them apart from his own. And no matter what, no matter the fall, the self-inflicted wound in Michael where Lucifer used to reside, no matter the anger and pain, and no matter the love that Adam and Michael shared now (maybe because of it), Lucifer and Michael’s bond wouldn’t be dismissed. Whether Michael wanted to face that or not, Adam knew he had to.

That’s why Adam started hanging around Pamela Barnes, blind psychic and possessor-of-Lucifer’s-virginity. Adam refused to believe a word she said about Lucifer, especially the whole ‘Existed-Since-The-Dawn-of-Creation-And-Still-Didn’t-Get-Any-Until-2012.’ But no, that was true. He also had a forked tongue, not as a permanent feature but rather a demented tribute to Devil character that humans had painted him as, conjured by a misuse of angel mojo. Pam was a huge fan of it. Pam also knew what Adam was trying to do. “Those two are two ends of an apocalypse, kid. Do you really want to get in the middle of that?”  
To Adam, it wasn’t a matter of whether he wanted in that or not. He was there because Michael was by his side, and that meant Lucifer was on the other.

While Michael refused to read Adam’s mind, or at least pretended not to, Lucifer had no such qualms. His tongue split and wrapped around a beer bottle when Adam was trying to think of anything other than the talents of that tongue. The devil smirked and drew it into his mouth in a way so pornographic that Adam might as well delete his favorite bookmarks. And it only got worse from there. If Michael were mindreading and having a conversation with Adam, he would only focus on the conversational bits going through his mind, even if most of his thoughts were not conversational or in any way decent. The devil had no such mercy, pulling Adam back down with a flick of his tongue, or a suspiciously low, growling “hmm.”

When Adam was properly flustered, and highly tempted to jump Lucifer’s bones right then and there on the couch in his apartment, Lucifer shoved a hand in his hair and straddled his lap, kissing him like he already owned him. And damn that tongue, he might as well have. Where Michael was meticulous, exploring and reverent of Adam’s body like sex was a holy act, Lucifer seemed to treat it like a game. He was hitting every button, fingers digging in in the worst-best way, trying to get the high score. He had Adam from chastely flustered to desperately hard in what seemed like embarrassingly few seconds. And then he strung him out to dry, grinding and biting but refusing Adam any relief.

Adam wouldn’t even allow him an excuse of ignorance, Lucifer knew what he was doing to him and he was enjoying it.

Michael didn’t enjoy walking into that. At least, the yelling fit he threw and the pissy looks that banished Adam to the couch that night seemed to suggest that. But the way he made Adam ride him on the couch in the middle of the night made Adam wonder who Michael was really jealous of.

Michael didn’t see it as infidelity. He thought that Adam was bringing him into a part of himself that he wasn’t ready to face. The part that he had to banish from Heaven. The part that he was ready to kill. The part that he loved in a way that no one else in Creation could ever understand.

Lucifer wasn’t ready to face that either. He made himself scarce after the fight. Pamela said he probably wasn’t even in this galaxy, because when he got upset, he would visit a black hole that rested near the center of the universe and emitted a constant, low hum that sounded exactly like Michael’s true form.

Adam didn’t tell Michael this, but he might have read it from his mind. Adam was almost asleep when he heard Michael whisper, as softly as a confessor. “I didn’t return to Heaven after the Fall. There was nothing to return to. I stayed on earth for ages. Gabriel and Raphael tried to find me, but I hid from them. I broke 37 seals. I did terrible things on Earth. Every day, I wondered if I could possibly get to the end of the day without Lucifer or my Father.” He drew a shaky breath, and Adam could not restrain himself anymore. He rolled over and took Michael’s hand, which tightened to hold him fiercely. “I abandoned my younger brothers in Heaven, and many of them descended to Earth and made children. The Nephilim. These monsters almost destroyed the Earth, but the Heavenly Host destroyed them first. When the war was over, I returned to Heaven. I found a place deep within it, and I stayed there undisturbed until the written time for the apocalypse to occur.”

He turned to Adam, fear written in the wrinkles of his brow.

“I never stopped loving him, even when I had to hate him.”

Adam runs a hand through Michael’s hair, and he leans into the touch desperately. “I’m here, Michael. I’m always here. No matter what, I’m going to be here for you.” This is the only comfort Adam can promise, and in the face of all this pain it doesn’t seem like it’s enough.

But Michael thinks it is.

Pam calls Adam when Lucifer turns up at the Roadhouse. And she’s concerned. Michael had returned to Heaven for business, and before Adam can get on the highway, he’s back and knows what happened. Some rogue angels, apocalypse-hopeful Pagans, and a mess of demons formed an alliance to bring Hell on Earth, The Stull Cemetery Showdown That Wasn’t be damned. And Lucifer took them down pretty much single-handedly (Dean was the only sick fuck who was upset about not being invited to an apocalypse) and Pam thought he was hurt.

When they got there, it was obvious to Michael that Lucifer was hurt, and Lucifer was trying to be more concerned with playing poker against Jo Harvelle than his own health. This resulted in Michael becoming a very frustrated mother hen and Lucifer devolving into a stubborn 5 year old, and everyone else stood off at the side. Then Michael snapped and Adam found himself back at the apartment with Lucifer glaring at his elder brother and the car forgotten at the Roadhouse.

“Sit down,” Michael commands in his most Eldest Archangel/Commander of the Heavenly Host/Listen up Motherfucker tone, and Adam has to stop himself from complying.

Lucifer’s jaw tightens and Adam knows it’s taking everything he’s got to not spit the most hurtful words he can possibly conjure at Michael. “Who gives you the right-“

“Father did, because He created you as my brother, now sit down, because I am going to care for you whether you want me to or not.”

Lucifer huffs, glances at Adam with the dying embers of his hateful stare that make the human want to find something made of titanium to hide behind. Then shoves off his over shirt and pulls off the undershirt as he makes his way to the couch, where Michael already sits.

“Where?”

“My wings,” Lucifer hisses, and he’s nothing but tension where he usually wears his body like a human. Like he’s afraid of something painful that he knows is coming, and Michael seems to know it too, wearing that same worry in the tight line of his mouth, facing Lucifer’s bare back, hands hovering over it but unwilling to move to touch it.

“They actually hurt you?” Adam asks, and he’s a little bit desperate to clear the air of all this tension.

Lucifer smirks, almost glowing under the praise of his badassery. “They got very lucky.”

Michael meets his gaze and asks him to come closer. Michael kisses him chastely, and it still makes Adam’s knees turn to jelly, perhaps more so because he knew that Lucifer was right there, watching them. When they part, Lucifer’s hands brace his hips and guide him to the devil’s lap. Lucifer kisses him harder than they had before, like they were only playing before. This is much different. This is Lucifer’s pure, boiled down need. This is him, afraid of the pain and afraid to be alone. Adam tried to soothe him, hands running over bare skin, offered chest and strong shoulders, up his neck to frame his face.  
Michael did something that made Lucifer whimper and his tongue split, which he wrapped around Adam’s. Adam parted for a breath and the devil captured his bottom lip with teeth and teasing tongue, Adam’s hand carding through the devil’s hair while the other slipped to the back of his neck. Michael took the invitation, fingers locking between his own. Lucifer parted and set his wicked mouth to Adam’s neck, biting hard, while Michael leaned over and claimed the other side with a kiss, their laced hands resting on Lucifer’s shoulder.

God, their contradiction was almost too much. And now they were competing against each other. No sooner than Lucifer’s teeth drove a desperate whimper from his lips and a grind from his hips did Michael’s free hand slip under Adam’s shirt to make him gasp. Three hands worked Adam’s shirt as far as they could manage without disentangling the network of limbs and mouths they had created, then they had to part. Lucifer deemed this a good time to get off Adam’s pants, but Michael stopped him before he could get past the undone zipper.

The elder archangel braced Lucifer against the back of the couch and kissed him hard. Lucifer groaned appreciatively, fingers curling into Michael’s shirt as if he couldn’t be close enough.

God, it was so arousing just to watch them kiss. When Lucifer kissed Michael, it was no longer a game of creating pleasure; it was a need, greater than the need to live. When Michael kissed Lucifer, he didn’t kiss with the slow-burning escalation that he and Adam shared. He kissed Lucifer like he had been kissing him since the dawn of time, and if all existence crashed around their ears, he wouldn’t even care because Lucifer’s mouth was all he ever needed.

Adam probably noticed that one of Michael’s hands had snuck away before Lucifer did, but their kiss ended as Lucifer’s body tensed and he turned away, gasping in pain. Lucifer tried to shove Michael away, but Michael held Lucifer in place.

Adam pulled himself back in, stroking Lucifer’s hair, trying to soothe him because he knew Michael was too in pain from Lucifer’s pain. Lucifer kissed him like he was dying, like Michael was killing him. Like he would let Michael kill him.

It was a brilliant light, blinding only by the hint of it that he saw before Michael covered his eyes. Adam heard a weak gasp from Lucifer, his thighs shuddering not just from strain but from a high pitched hum on the edge of what Adam could hear shaking the entire room. Adam was quick to shove his hand at Lucifer's jeans, trying to get to his cock like a nurse fumbling with a numbing agent. He was working blind, but touched the bulge he sought only to be grabbed too hard with hands that could reduce him to dust and pushed away, his back braced on the seat of the couch with a cocophany of stumbling as Michael tried to hold his place with a hand on his eyes and Lucifer's back.

Lucifer was craven like this, rough as he pulled Adam's jeans down, where it caught on his hips and back and stung, but he didn't care. Lucifer was breathing hard, whimpering with pain, and Adam had no idea what he was doing but he hoped it wouldn't hurt.

A ghost of a breath on his cock made him think for a split second that Lucifer would brace his teeth there like a Civil War soldier seeking a stick to bite on, before two wet strips of flesh coiled tightly around him at the base and Lucifer swallowed him down, nose pressed to his hips.

Adam was the one who screamed, like being punched in the gut, a low whining sound followed by a possessive growl from someone else. He could feel Michael's stare, imagine the firm line of his mouth broken to release such a noise, wanting them both but unable to interrupt.

Lucifer could not leave him with his thoughts too long, as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks, making the warm cavern of his mouth impossibly tight, and Adam had to dig a nail into his fist to keep from coming right there. Lucifer sucked like he expected it, like he needed to suck him dry, but began to rise off, bobbing slowly. Adam was paralyzed with the pleasure, unable and unwilling to do anything but arch his back and cry out, realizing that his wicked forked tongue was stroking him faster than his lips.

Lucifer was loud, even muffled as he was, and Adam knew it wasn't pleasant for him, whatever Michael was doing. But the light became even brighter and Lucifer pulled away, groaning in pleasure now.  
The light dimmed immediately, and Lucifer's mouth returned to him with force, as if Lucifer was not the one controlling his descent. As though Michael had a fist tight in Lucifer's hair dragging him back to service Adam, refusing to touch whatever had made Lucifer cry out until he returned to his duty.

Adam was smitten with it, smothered by the humid taste of electricity that surrounded them. This was the alpha and omega, two of the most divine beings in the world, and all their terrifying focus was upon him. Their gaze could split the world in half, and instead their eyes were half-lidded and set upon him.

Lucifer sucked, pulling hard at Adam's cock as though to reassure him that was exactly where he wanted to be, fist be damned, and with all of his furious concentration, he was going to make him come.  
The light returned, and Lucifer howled with it, vibration ringing around Adam's cock and loosening the hold that mouth had on him, but it was more than enough. He spilled out, every limb as taut as a bowstring to keep the pleasure coursing inside his blood as he filled every hollow space that Lucifer allowed, muffling his cries as thick wet come poured out from around his lips.

Lucifer laid on his stomach heavily, come sticking on his skin as the light faded again, and wet heat began to stain Adam's leg from where the devil had come in his pants.

Michael looked over them satisfied, and Adam didn't need to look back to see that satisfied smirk. He did anyway, and saw something softer than conquest that usually adorned his features. The smirk was a smile, contented as the lazy archangel humming against Adam's skin.

He knew they would be furious, that they were things that could not be tamed any more than a hurricane could be bottled. They could rip the world assunder, and would have to struggle not to do so to Adam. With an ounce less affection, they could do it unintentionally.

But this moment, the two ends of the apocalypse purring contentment, it may just be worth it.


End file.
